


Day Five: Body Swap

by Ciyesci



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Swap, I don't even care, I was gonna explain how they got in that situation, I was tempted to make this way longer but I resisted, I'll tell you whatever you want, Kinktober, M/M, Porn with some plot, but now you'll never know, unless you literally just ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Zack wakes up to find himself stuck in a lanky weed instead of his wonderful muscle-bound fortress





	Day Five: Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing ever, holy cow.

Zack felt that something was wrong the moment he woke up. His whole body felt strange in a way he didn't know how to describe. Maybe he'd had a weird dream last night and part of it was still in his head. He opened his eyes.

This wasn't his room. He sat up and looked at the mess around him. This was Jack's room. Zack frowned. He didn't remember coming over last night. Weirder still was that Jack wasn't in bed with him. He never woke up before Zack. In fact, judging by the light streaming in from the window, Zack had slept in today.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes, thinking hard. The memories of last night were hard to grasp. He was sure he'd been hanging out with Jack, but they hadn't come home together.

When he pulled his hands from his face he froze, staring. Those weren't his hands. His arms were missing their tattoos and they were thin and weak-looking.

Zack sat up, pushing the blankets from him. He looked down at his body, and it wasn't his body. This one was skinnier and covered in dark hairs and the tattoos on his chest had been replaced by one of a skeleton surrounded by mist. Zack didn't have Jack Skellington tattoos. He pushed the covers down further and recognised Jack Barakat, guitarist of All Time Low's penis.

Zack pursed his lips. He was in Jack's body, and not in the way he usually enjoyed. A phone rested on the bedside table. He picked it up and swiped into the lock screen, punching in his passcode without much thought. It didn't work.

 _Shit, right. This is Jack's phone._ Zack frowned for a moment, then tried nine two two five. It worked. Jack was too obvious.

He searched through Jack's phone for a while, trying to find contacts. Using an unfamiliar phone sucked, he had no idea how Jack found anything on here. He wondered who he should call. It stood to reason that if Zack was in Jack's body, Jack would also be in Zack's body. He searched through Jack's contacts until he found **smexy baessist**. He hit dial.

Someone picked up immediately.

 _"Zack?"_ It was weird to hear his own voice on the other end.

"How did you know?" It was weirder hearing Jack's voice coming out of his own mouth.

_"I've been waiting for you to call all morning. I don't know your password, so I can't call anyone."_

"It's five two four five. Are you at my place?"

_"Yeah, are you at mine?"_

Zack got out of bed. "Yeah, stay put, I'm coming over."

_"Don't hang up. Please."_

Zack paused. "It's alright, dude. We'll figure this out, okay? I'm gonna get dressed and then I'm coming over. I'll be right there, okay?"

_"Okay."_

"What should I wear?"

Jack walked him through his morning routine. Zack hoped that it would help him stay calm. It was weird to see Jack's face when he looked in the bathroom mirror, Zack wondered how he was keeping it together himself. This was probably the freakiest thing that had ever happened to him.

It wasn't a moment too soon when he finally got to his apartment. When Jack opened the door for him there was pause. Zack was looking at himself, with reddened eyes and a scared expression. He hugged Jack tight.

"I'm here, dude. It's fine."

Jack squeezed him back before stepping aside to let him in. 

"This is too weird, man."

"You're telling me." Zack headed to the kitchen. "Moving around feels weird in your body."

"I feel like I could lift a car over my head," Jack laughed. Zack was glad that he was still able to laugh. He wasn't absolutely terrified, at least.

Zack spotted his phone on the counter. He picked it up, then paused.

"Something up?"

Zack looked at Jack. Damn, seeing his own face looking back at him was never gonna stop being weird. "Should I be using your phone or mine?"

Jack frowned. Just then, Zack's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Woah, Jack. It's Rian, is Zack there?"_

"Uh..." Zack looked at Jack, who had taken a seat on the counter. "He's in the shower?"

_"Oh, okay. Are you guys doing something, or is it cool for me and Alex to come over?"_

Zack looked at Jack for a moment. "That's a good idea. We have something we need to talk about anyway."

 _"Oh shit. Alright, we'll talk when we get there, huh?"_

"See ya." Zack hung up.

"We're gonna tell them?" 

Zack opened the fridge and started taking out ingredients for breakfast. "I don't see why not. Maybe they can help us figure out how to change back."

Jack nodded. "By the way, what the fuck Zack, my hair is a mess. You walked me around in public looking like that?"

Zack laughed, taking out the blender to make a shake. "I don't know how to do it, man. Cut me some slack!"

•

"What the fuck," Rian told them confidently. 

"What the fuck," Alex agreed.

"You believe us?" Jack sounded surprised.

"Yeah man. Jack would never walk around with his hair like that," Alex said. 

"And you're acting too much like each other. You're both too shitty as actors to pull that off."

Zack rolled his eyes, glancing at Jack, who sat next to him on the bed. "Alright, enough dragging us around the block. How do we fix this?"

Rian looked thoughtful. "Good question."

"I've been trying all morning to remember what happened last night, but it's just not coming to me," Zack told them, "If we could figure out how we got like this in the first place..."

"We could figure out how to change you back." Alex bit his lip in thought. "We went to that new bar. Could something've happened there?"

"What new bar?" Zack and Jack asked in unison.

Alex looked between them in disbelief. "Seriously? Dude, it was insane. We gotta go back."

"Obviously we do," Zack said, "If it's got anything to do with what's happening..."

Jack nodded. "When's it open?"

Rian took out his phone. "I'll look it up."

"We should also take note of everything we remember from last night, especially weird stuff," Zack suggested, "There's a note pad in the kitchen."

Alex nodded. "Let's go, Rian."

Zack flopped back on his bed when they left. Jack's body seemed to have way less energy than his, even if his personality disagreed. "I think being horny is a side effect of whatever this is."

"Nah," Jack replied, "That's a side effect of being me."

"Makes sense." Zack looked up at Jack, who seemed to be flexing Zack's muscles experimentally. "Would it be too weird if we had sex like this?"

Jack looked at him, surprised. "I dunno. Do you wanna try it?"

Just then, Rian came back in.

"What's the news?" Jack asked.

"We can go back at six."

Zack sat up. "Why so late?"

Rian shrugged. "It's a weird place. Me and Alex are gonna go scope out the area outside anyway. Look for clues, you know?"

"Alright, cool," Zack replied, "We'll stay here and try to remember, then."

Rian looked hesitant, but he nodded and left. Zack listened to Rian and Alex talking, then heard the door shut as they left.

Zack looked at Jack. "Hey, are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I just kinda freaked out cuz I couldn't call anyone this morning. Since I didn't know your passcode. How did you know mine, by the way?"

"You're kinda obvious, dude. Sorry."

Jack looked up at the ceiling. "It's so weird to hear my voice saying that."

"I know what you mean." Zack put a comforting hand on Jack's leg. No wait. _Zack's_ leg. He couldn't get over how weird this was. "Rian and Alex will help us figure it out."

Jack leaned into Zack, and Zack put an arm around him. Zack wondered what sex would be like in their current state of affairs, with him being small and lanky, and Jack being big and strong and possibly more dominant and-

"Dude, you're giving me a boner." Jack was looking down at Zack's tented pants. He rubbed Zack's thigh and looked up at him. "Can I help out?"

Zack leaned down and kissed him hesitantly. Jack kissed back hard. He pushed Zack down onto the bed, a hand running along his body, lifting his shirt to feel the skin under it. Zack vaguely wondered if Jack had ever fantasised about fucking himself. Probably. 

He moaned into Jack's mouth when he felt him palming him through his pants. "Fuck me, Jack." 

Jack pulled away and looked down at him in surprise. "Wait, really? You never bottom." 

"Yeah, but I'm you now. You _love_ bottoming." 

"That I do." Jack agreed. He pulled off his shirt before leaning down to kiss Zack again.

Zack undid his fly and kicked off his pants and boxers before reaching down Jack's pants to stroke his cock. It was almost like masturbating. 

"Fuck, Zack." Jack sucked Zack's tongue for a moment before breaking away to crawl over to the bedside table.

Zack took the opportunity to finish stripping. He crawled to Jack and sucked on his earlobe. "How do you want me?" 

Jack took out a condom and bottle of lube from the drawer. "On your knees. Arms on the headboard." 

Zack was more than a little relieved. He'd feel weird looking at his own face while getting fucked. Maybe Jack felt the same way. He moved to the headboard and folded his arms over it. He heard Jack uncapping the lube and squeezing some onto his hand. 

"Ready?" 

"Go for it." Zack felt Jack's finger, coated in cold lube, circle his hole a little before pushing in. He squeezed his eyes shut. It felt so weird, but so good at the same time. He guessed Jack's body liked this. 

Jack pumped the finger a few times. "I'm going for another," he warned. 

Zack grunted a little at the stretch, but quickly relaxed. Jack's body was pretty well prepared for this. They'd fucked only a few days ago, and who knew how many times Jack had fucked himself with a dildo since then? 

Jack scissored his fingers a couple more times. "You think you're ready for the next one?" 

"Yeah." Zack's voice sounded breathless. "Do it." 

Zack pressed his face against his arms. It hurt, but it still felt amazing for some reason. Maybe Jack has a pain kink or something. Zack found himself pushing back into Jack's hand.

Jack leaned forward to Zack's ear. "Gonna fuck you now, okay?" 

"Yeah," Zack gasped, "Come on, fuck." 

Zack almost whined when he felt Jack's fingers leave him. He listened to Jack opening the condom and rolling it on, then uncapping the lube again. He felt Jack's tip at his entrance. 

"Ready?" 

"Just fuck me already." 

Zack gasped as he felt Jack push in. Despite being stretched open earlier, it still hurt in that incredible way. Jack had paused to let Zack adjust, but now Zack pushed back, wanting more. 

Jack thrust in and out slowly, moaning softly, holding Zack's hips tight, so tight, and Zack couldn't hold in his moans either. Bottoming felt so much better in Jack's body. 

Jack leaned down to kiss Zack's shoulder blade as he sped up, slowly getting into an even rhythm. He shifted his angle slightly and Zack cried out. Apparently Jack had found his sweet spot. Jack kept aiming for it, and Zack's moans got louder. 

Jack reached around Zack's hips to grab his cock and jerk it, and Zack couldn't take much more. 

"Gonna- Jack, I'm gonna come, shit, Jack-" 

"Come on, come for me, baby." Jack rubbed Zack's back with his free hand, and Zack cried out again as an electric wave swept through his body.

Jack kept jerking him off through his orgasm, then he came as well, hips stuttering against Zack. Zack's vision clouded with pleasure, his body still electrified, and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting it all consume him. As it faded away, he leaned down to kiss Jack's back- 

Wait. 

"Jack?" 

"What the shit." 

"Did we- are we back in our bodies again?" Zack slowly pulled out of Jack, wincing at the stimulation. 

Jack turned over and looked up at him. "Holy shit, I've never been so happy to see your face." 

Zack slid the condom off and tied it, then threw it into a waste paper basket. "Same here." 

"Huh. I guess sex really does solve everything." 

Zack laughed. "Let's go clean up. We should probably text Rian and Alex too." 

"Later. I'm tired." Jack pulled Zack into a kiss and rolled him onto his side so they were both laying down. 

Zack wiped his come-covered hand on Jack's chest. "Sure that's a good idea?" 

Jack groaned. "Fine. We'll clean up, but then we gotta cuddle a lot. I've had a stressful day." 

Zack kissed Jack again before getting off the bed. "We can cuddle as much as you want when we've showered." 


End file.
